


Why I Chose Garrett Watts

by Corpsebridexxx



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Absent Parents, F/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpsebridexxx/pseuds/Corpsebridexxx
Summary: Based off an Roleplay of mine and feelings[Not a real scenario ][Twitter Roleplay]
Relationships: Morgan Adams/Garrett Watts





	Why I Chose Garrett Watts

Morgan sighed ever since her Baby Daddy vanished on the night of their child's birth Morgan feared her daughter would resent her father or worse her

Morgan wasn't blood boiling angry she was simply disappointed on how he turned out at the end she was engaged to him she was thrilled to be with him to share her life with him but he clearly didn't feel the same

As time passed Morgan raised Italia all on her own and she enjoyed every moment sure she dreaded waking up at ungodly hours of the night but parenthood was beautiful and Italia was her whole world 

The night she gave birth to Italia and the baby daddy was no where in sight she chose a godfather 

It was Garrett Watts there was no man more capable then him Garrett showed empathy to everything and everyone he was kind to all and would put others before himself if anything we're to happen to her she'd rather put Italia in the arms of a man who was so full of love and would do whatever it takes to cheer someone up 

She hadn't chose a Godmother but it would most likely go to Trinity seeing as that has been her best friend since day one in colorado Trinity was the bestest friend she ever had

She had honestly waited the right moment to tell Garrett the news she kept low profile when it came to Italia she never wanted to expose her to social media early on she feared that it would be dangerous she actually stayed in most days Italia in one arm her laptop in her lap and Mrs.Cookie in her other arm

The only person who met Italia was her other best friend Elaine who jumped into action when she saw Morgan acting off Elaine would go through Great Lengths to ensure Italia and Morgan were safe and sound and would lend a helping hand whenever she needed a slight break and do some work 

Morgan didn't hate her baby daddy she often found herself wishing he'd return he was her teddy bear he was comforting and Quiet he saw her as a beautiful woman he valued her so she wasn't sure why he vanished the night of their childs birth had she said something wrong had someone set him off? She was scared she wanted answers and she didn't have any all she knew was she had Italia and Mrs.Cookie and Andrew and Garrett and for now that's all she needed.


End file.
